


passion in silence

by disorderedorder



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cum Eating, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex, background kylux, cum sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disorderedorder/pseuds/disorderedorder
Summary: you and Kylo christened his old shuttle back on starkiller before the base was destroyed.now, he wants you to do the same for his new ship, the TIE Silencer.





	passion in silence

**Author's Note:**

> so thanks to the Star Wars show, Kylo got a new ship and this is the "riding him in his new TIE Silencer" fic no one asked for, lol. this is probably wildly different from what you guys are used to me writing, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless!

It had only been a month since Kylo Ren had returned from his training with the Supreme Leader that he was gifted with a new ship, one of the newest models of space superiority fighters. It was called the TIE Silencer, clearly a homage to some of the older model TIE models of the days of the Empire. You’d loved his old ship, which he told you was made to resemble Vader’s Mustafar castle, but this was clearly a custom commission, as you’d seen many of the new fighter designs, but they had been nothing like this. You were surprised that you hadn’t gotten wind of his new ship, since you were part of the design team for new ships, but maybe it had been kept a secret for a reason. 

 

You’d ridden in the Commander’s old ship plenty of times, but never in his new one, which is why when he had approached you and asked if you wanted to fly his new ship with him, you’d immediately accepted. What you didn’t know was his plan of flying you around the Finalizer a few times before finding a spot near the back of the massive Destroyer and jumping to lightspeed, his course set for Coruscant. You’re honored to be the first person besides Kylo to ride in the new ship, but you know why he’s asked you and just why you two were going off alone. 

 

“I didn’t know you knew how to fly the new model TIEs,” you say as Kylo sets the ship on autopilot. It’s another feature of the new models that had initially surprised you, until you had seen the roomier inside and larger engine. Kylo’s ship could almost be considered plush, with the way everything is a bit bigger than it usually would be to adjust for Kylo’s height. 

 

“I learned,” he says, resting his hand on the back pilot’s seat. “Or else the ship wouldn’t be mine.” 

 

He turns to you, head cocked, as you unbuckle your safety belt. He towers over you, more than a foot taller, and you always feel tiny when you have to talk to him, but especially when you’re alone with him like this. You can’t tell what expression he might have, with his helmet still on, but when you reach up to take it off, he stops you. His gloved hands grip your wrists so tightly you think he might break them, but you know he won’t. Instead, he spins you around and walks you to the red transparisteel window of the ship, one hand holding the back of your neck and the other holding your wrists. You can’t help the rush of excitement that speeds through you as he just holds you there, as you wait for his orders. 

 

It brings back memories of before Starkiller, when he was gifted his first ship, an  _ Upsilon _ -class shuttle. When the base had been completed, Kylo had taken you to the furthest corner of the base and fucked you against the side of his shuttle in the snow, your gasps and screams of pleasure echoing off the trees until you were too fucked out to even walk. Kylo had laid you out in the snow afterwards on his cloak, and you’d sworn the heat from your body had melted the snow around you as he ate you for hours, until you tried telling him that your absence would be noticed, and he’d simply pulled you back into the ship and made you ride him in the pilot’s chair. He said that he needed to christen the ship somehow, and when you mentioned why he didn’t just do it with Hux, he’d smirked and said he’d already helped Hux break in his new desk this way.

 

Now, as Kylo holds you as still as a statue by the window, you wonder if he’s got similar plans for you today. He lets go of you, and at first, you think he’s going to let you take control this time, but you feel an invisible tightening around your throat and wrists as he steps away. It has to be the Force, you think, because what else could it be when it’s Kylo taking control of you? You hear the hiss of his helmet from behind you, followed by a heavy  _ thunk  _ as he drops it behind him. He runs his hands over the smooth fabric of your uniform, tracing the seams of your jacket delicately before taking your collar in both hands and pulling it apart like it’s paper. His teeth find your bare neck a moment later, scraping and nipping your skin animalistically. The pressure on your neck only seems to tighten, and your vision begins to dance with spots, the only thing still holding you onto the conscious world is Kylo’s teeth on your neck and jaw. 

 

His hands are on your blouse next, as he pulls the ruined pieces of your jacket off your arms, tossing them aside with little regard for the fact that if he keeps ripping your uniform, you’ll have nothing to wear when you return to the  _ Finalizer.  _ He finds the gaps between buttons on the front of your blouse and pulls, literally ripping your blouse from you as you feel the pressure on your neck release. It’s quickly replaced by Kylo’s fingers dancing across the skin of your neck, tracing every muscle as his other hand works at your belt.

 

“Look at you,” he snarls, tugging at your belt harshly, his other hand leaving your neck as he finally frees your belt clasp, pulling it from the loops. “At my mercy, under my control.” 

 

His hand slides into the front of your pants, past the soft lace of your underwear, and his gloved fingers graze across your cunt. The Force begins applying steady, rough pressure on your clit, eliciting desperate little noises from you as Kylo tugs greedily at your panties. His teeth leave your neck for a moment as he traces a line from your jaw to the curve of your ear with his tongue. 

 

“We’ve done this before, haven’t we?” he asks, his tone low, sensual. You can’t help but hate how much self control he can have over himself and how much power he has over you. “You remember, before the Resistance destroyed Starkiller. I fucked you against my shuttle in the snow and made you scream so the patrols could hear us, and when we came back, you had to wear my cloak because your clothes were ruined with my cum.”

 

Kylo rubs his thumb over your clit as he slides two thick fingers into you, curling them against your walls, searching for the spot that makes you see stars and turns you to liquid in his hands. The combined pressure of both the Force and Kylo’s fingers has you bucking against his hand, begging for more. You choke out a moan as he adds a third, the cool, smooth leather of his gloves rubbing against your sopping walls. Just before you’re about to cum, he withdraws his fingers and slides his hand into your mouth, letting you taste yourself as he pulls the zipper of your pants down, grabbing one side and tearing it as he pulls your pants to where your boots stop at your knees. 

 

“Get them off, now,” he snaps at you, and you don’t even get a chance to protest, to try to tell him that you can’t get them off when he’s got you like this. Because of your hesitation, he spins you around, gripping your shoulders and pushing you backwards into the pilot’s chair. He pulls roughly at your boots, creasing the shiny leather and tossing them aside, followed by your ripped pants. Your ripped blouse hangs uselessly off your shoulders, and without waiting for him to tell you, you take your hair down from its regulation bun and shrug out of the pieces of your blouse. Kylo doesn’t move to take any of his own clothes off, not even his gloves, as he kneels between your legs. He pulls you forward by your hips, lifts one of your legs over the armrest of the chair to expose you to him further. 

 

“Kylo, please,” you beg, earning you a cruel, low laugh from him. 

 

“What is it, Little One?” he taunts you. “Do you want me to eat you till you’re dripping, till you cum all over my face? Or do you want to cum all over my fingers and then ride my cock while you clean yourself off my gloves?   
  
“A-anything, Kylo, I want you now,” you choke out as he pulls your soaked panties apart, tearing the gusset of them and then the sides, tucking the scraps into his robes. He nips your inner thigh sharply, smoothing his tongue over the bite to soothe your skin, before flattening his tongue over your sopping cunt, his dark eyes never leaving yours as he savors you. He growls lowly against you, sending vibrations straight to your core.

 

“P-please,” is all you can manage, and Kylo slaps your thigh as he thrusts his tongue into you, his nose rubbing against your clit as he sucks your lips into his mouth. He begins to fuck you with his tongue, a shallow, wet thrusting that makes you clench tightly around him as he purrs and the Force leaves your clit, making you whine.

 

Kylo slides his tongue out of you, replacing it with three of his fingers at once as he begins to suck on your clit, scraping it gently with his teeth. Your hands go for his hair, pulling the soft, silky dark waves as he lavishes your cunt, bringing you closer and closer to the edge. Your cunt flutters around his fingers as the seams of his gloves rub your walls deliciously, and despite your clouded brain and incoherent thoughts as Kylo curls his fingers forward, you notice the sizeable bulge in his pants, straining the fabric to bursting. You feel yourself get ever wetter when you notice it, the fact that he’s just as aroused by eating you as he would if he were fucking you impossible to ignore.

 

“Are you going to cum, Little One?” he growls around your clit, switching between his teeth and little kitten licks as he rubs the spot inside you that’s making your vision cloud and your body turn liquid. “Are you going to cum all over my fingers?”   
  
“Yes, Kylo, please, I want to cum, oh god, please let me cum, I’m so close, please‒” you moan, tugging his hair harder. He snarls when you pull too hard, and his hand that’s been resting on your thigh comes up to slap your pussy as he pulls away briefly, his tongue and mouth and fingers leaving you completely. He slaps you a few times, amusing himself with how wet you are and how increasingly loud the slaps become. You whine with every slap, and while your hands are still tangled in his hair, you have no strength as he spanks your cunt. 

 

“Cum for me,” he growls as he finally sinks his fingers into you again. “Cum for me, right now.  _ Cum. _ ” 

 

His mouth latches onto your clit again, sucking and laving your clit with his tongue, teeth working it just enough to have you gushing around his fingers messily, your cum dripping down the leather of his gloves and onto the seat of the chair. You don’t fully register Kylo pulling you to your feet, positioning you now so you’re bent over the side of the chair’s armrest, back arched, your cunt on display for him. Your hear the rustle of fabric and the sound of a zipper before you feel his cock at your entrance, the thick, blunt head teasing your clit further. One of his hands, damp with your cum, presses on your back, forcing you to arch your back even more for him as you feel his other hand grab a handful of your hair. His hips pin yours against the chair as his cock rubs against your cunt, your wetness making each pass smoother.

 

“Do you want this, Little One?” he purrs in your ear, his hair tickling your neck. “Do you want my cock in your filthy little cunt?” 

 

When you don’t answer, he pulls your hair harder, his hand leaving your back to spank you, hard. “I asked you a question,” he says darkly. “Do you want me to fuck your tight little cunt?”

  
  
“Yes, please, Kylo, please fuck me,” you moan, and you want to look back at him, touch him, but your hands are gripping the armrest of the chair and the Force is holding you there, leaving you no choice but to stay.

 

Kylo snaps his hips forward all at once, forcing you to take every inch of him as his hips meet yours. He moans from behind you, grinding against your ass as he works himself even deeper into you, his cock feeling like it’s pushed everything out of the way to make room for him and him alone. The curve of it rubs deliciously against your walls, and you’re about to start whining when there’s a touch on your oversensitive clit again, rubbing harsh, unforgiving, tight circles as Kylo fucks you, pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in completely every time.

 

Your whine becomes a long, drawn-out moan that you’d be absolutely mortified by if you weren’t being fucked so hard that you knew you wouldn’t be sitting properly for a week. You don’t have to look at Kylo’s cock to know how long and thick he is, or wrap your hand around it to know your fingers won’t meet. He’s got to be twelve inches fully erect, at least. You remember vaguely in your mind during your little rendezvous on Starkiller, he’d fucked your mouth until you lost your voice. 

 

“Fuck, it’s like you were made for me,” he growls from above you, his voice sounding deeper, more carnal with every word. “This little cunt was made for my cock alone, do you understand me?” The pressure on your clit increases, your cunt becoming ever wetter by the minute as Kylo’s thrusts begin to feel even more brutal, as he slides his hand down your back, his fingers gripping your hip tightly as he digs his nails into your skin.

 

“And my cock,” he purrs, his voice becoming gentler, his tone almost sweet. “Is all yours. It belongs to you, now, Little One. Maybe I’ll have you stationed on the  _ Finalizer _ , so I can fuck your little cunt every night, and you can suck my cock to wake me up.”

 

You whimper at the thought of it, but the Force begins to rub your clit even harder, feeling even more intense than Kylo’s touch, and without meaning to, your orgasm washes over you as you cum around Kylo’s cock, your cum starting to drip out around him as he continues to fuck you. 

 

“Even Hux isn’t as much of a little slut as you are,” Kylo says as he pulls his cock out, despite your cries of protest. “I’m impressed.”

 

He leaves you bent over the side of the chair as he circles you, swiping his fingers through your wetness. For a moment, you catch a glimpse of him, his hair hanging messily in his face, his cock straining upwards towards his stomach proudly, streaked with your cum, the tip leaking precum. You want it back in your cunt, or in your mouth desperately, but Kylo smirks at you as he sits in the chair and beckons you over with a curl of his fingers. Weakly, you circle the chair and sit, legs spread, on his knees, unintentionally rubbing your cunt against his pants, leaving a wet, creamy mark on the dark fabric. 

 

“Only I get to tell you when you’re allowed to cum, understand?” Kylo asks, his brow raised, as he strokes himself lightly with one hand. 

 

“Yes, Commander,” you reply, and he preens at the use of his title. 

  
“Are you going to ride my cock, Little One?” he asks, reaching for you as he slides a hand up your waist. 

 

“Please, Commander,” you whimper, shivering at the wet touch of his glove. 

  
Kylo doesn’t wait for an answer as he lets go of his cock to pick you up and line his cock up with your entrance, letting you feel the stretch of just the tip again. Your cunt clenches on instinct, but the Force is back at your clit again, rubbing more gently this time, as Kylo sinks you down onto his cock. At the feeling of your hot, dripping cunt around him, Kylo growls. His grip on your waist tightens, nails digging into your sides as you rest your hands on his thighs, trying to get him to slow down. 

 

“I’m going to fill your filthy little cunt with my cum until you can’t take any more,” he growls when he sits you flush with his hips. “And then I’m going to eat you again and make you taste it.”    
  


You have no control over his thrusts as he holds you in place as he begins fucking you roughly, his cock hitting your cervix with every thrust, the Force picking up speed on your clit as you feel yourself getting close again, your head becoming fuzzy from the orgasm you just had. 

 

“Don’t you  _ dare _ cum,” you hear Kylo snap, followed by a pinch to your clit that has you whining. “Not until I tell you to, do you understand? If you cum without permission again, I’ll edge you till you cry and cum all over your face.”

 

You can only nod as you force yourself to think of anything else  _ but  _ Kylo’s cock in your cunt, the Force on your clit, and Kylo’s dirty talk as he fucks up into you. He smirks at you as he pushes your hair away from your eyes, his massive hand resting on the back of your neck as he pulls you down for a surprisingly sweet kiss. He licks your lower lip, slides his tongue into your mouth, letting you taste the remnants of yourself from earlier. You can’t do much to reciprocate the kiss, other than cup his face in your hands as he grinds his cock into you. Your cunt flutters around him, tightening spastically as he just laughs at your eagerness. 

 

“Do you want to cum, Little One?” he asks, his voice still predatory but somehow sweet, too. “Do you want to cum all over my cock?”   
  
“Yes, Commander,  _ please _ , let me cum on your cock,” you beg.  _ “I want to, please let me cum‒” _

 

“Cum for me, right now,” Kylo commands, and as the pressure and speed increases on your clit, pushing you over the edge, Kylo buries his cock inside you as deep as he can go, and he cums with a low, animalistic growl as you feel him twitch inside you, his cum coating your walls, filling you until there’s nowhere else for it go. You can feel wetness beginning to seep out of you before he’s even pulled out, and you clench around him even tighter to try and keep it inside you. 

 

You’re surprised when Kylo lifts you off his cock, settling you into where he was sitting just moments ago, spreading your legs wide for him. You’re panicking as you feel your cum and his cum dripping out of your cunt in a steady, thick stream, but Kylo kneels before you again, and licks a slow stripe up your cunt, tasting you before he leans in further and devours you. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ , you taste so good, Little One,” he moans, sucking on your entrance and swallowing the cum leaking from you. “Maybe I should relieve you of your duties so I can do this all day from now on.”

 

There’s a filthy, wet sound as he eats you, as he slides his tongue inside you to taste even more, making you drip into his mouth, and when he finally pulls away, you realize he’s licked you almost clean. You still feel a bit of his cum inside you, that leaks out a bit when you try and stand. 

 

Kylo stops you before you’re able to stand up fully, and pushes you down to your knees, giving you a moment to understand what he wants you to do. His cock is still hard, streaked with cum, and you take it in your hands and stroke him a few times. Kylo growls lowly, and you quickly take the tip in your mouth, sucking gently, tasting. There’s a hand in your hair, pulling to let you know you’re going too slowly. You start bobbing your head as you suck him off, humming around him as his hips begin to buck, little moans escaping him. You suck harder, taking him nearly to the base as his grip tightens further, pulling your hair back so he can see you. 

 

“Look at me,” he growls. “Look at me while you suck my cock.”

 

Your eyes flicker up to meet his as you take him all the way down, the tip of his cock past the back of your throat, bending a bit before you come back up, catching your breath as you lave his cock with your tongue and lips. You wrap your hand around as much of him as you can while you suck gently on his balls, earning you growls and purrs from Kylo. His thighs tremble just a bit, the only sign that he’s close, and you purr, earning you a sharp tug of your hair. 

 

“If you keep that up, you’d better make me cum,” Kylo snaps, and you respond by returning to his cock, hollowing your cheeks as you take him in your mouth again, determined to make him cum in your mouth. Kylo closes his eyes, despite you doing your best to look at him, and his hips stutter as he grabs the back of your head, forcing you all the way down on his cock as he cums down your throat. You swallow as fast as you can, purring around him until he lets you go, finally allowing you to get to your feet. 

 

He pulls you into a kiss, and only then is when you realize there’s something thick and bitter and sticky on his tongue as he pushes it into your mouth. He purrs as he shares his cum and yours, and when he tastes his cum in your mouth, his hands kneading your breasts as you reach back and unclasp your bra for him. He pulls away to admire you, running his finger up your sternum, his other hand squeezing your nipple, twisting and pulling as you whine. 

 

“We’re not going to Coruscant,” he says decidedly, letting go of your breast and then delivering a slap to it, smirking when you whimper in protest. “We’re going to a remote planet so I can do this all night. How does that sound? Maybe I’ll cum all over your pretty tits and suck it off while I fuck you. Or I could have you suck my cock while I eat your sweet little cunt until you flood my mouth,” he purrs. His eyes are dark as he leans in to kiss you again, the kiss demanding and heated. 

 

“We were never going to Coruscant, were we?” you ask, gripping at the front of his robes. 

 

“We were,” he replies as he catches your lip between his teeth. “Hux was going to join us, too. But if you want, I can send him our coordinates when we land.” 

 

He purrs as he kisses you, running his hands up and down your body. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Both your superiors fucking you till morning comes, making you our little toy?”   
  
Kylo reaches down to feel your cunt, sliding two fingers inside you, making you whine at the pressure. “I’d have him fucking you while I fucked him, so you could feel all my thrusts through him. I’d make him ride my cock while you rode my face, but I’d be in control, wouldn’t I?”   
  
He doesn’t wait for an answer as he sits back down in the pilot’s seat, pulling you with him, adjusting you in his lap comfortably as he presses some button on the side of the control panel. New coordinates, presumably. 

 

Kylo nips your ear as the ship turns, changing direction and going the opposite way you were going. “Hux is going to join us, Little One. You’d better rest now, while you can, because you won’t get a chance to later.”   
  
The last thing you see before you drift off is Kylo’s smirk, his fingers combing through your messy hair as he pulls his cloak over you. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it this far, I hope you enjoyed my canon Kylo! this is probably a bit of a shock to you guys who are used to me writing angst/soft Kylo/etc. BUT I hope you like this, too! this is also sort of my way to prove I'm not a one-note writer, too, you know? but please leave me a comment or kudo if you enjoyed it and if you'd like to see a follow-up one day! and come say hi to me on [my Tumblr](http://www.loganclyde.tumblr.com)!


End file.
